


Sky Valley

by EmpatheticLadReflex (DingDangDidItAgain)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But they're heavy handed and leaving Geoff overwhelmed, Everyone's trying to help Geoff remember who he was, FAHC Au, M/M, May also count as slow burn but it's because I take forever to get to the point, Sky Factory AU, Some character 'death' but really it's just the Well of Suffering and they don't get to die, Stardew Valley AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DingDangDidItAgain/pseuds/EmpatheticLadReflex
Summary: Geoff wanted to escape city life, his old job, and start over: just him, some chickens, and a simple life. But fate has other plans for him. Namely, five guys in town who all decided they like the new guy. But they're more than they let on.They know him.





	1. The Bus to Sky Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff arrives and Trevor is shit at welcoming him

He could finally breathe after two hours on that dingy bus.

The only way he could describe stepping off was like coming home. Or, coming back to a home you’d only visited a couple times.

The valley was beautiful- All flowering plants and healthy trees.

* * *

 

“Hey- You’re Geoff right?” A man asks. “I’m Trevor- The mayor of Sky Valley!” Trevor started to introduce himself before seeing Geoff wanted nothing to do with him.

“Yeah?” Geoff asked like he inconvenienced him, walking to the fork in the dirt road.

“Well don’t you want to know which way to your house?” He asks, walking with him. Geoff stops to see him awkwardly smiling at him.

“Yeah.” Geoff defeatedly said. Maybe a perpetual bad mood won’t help him.

“This way then-“ Trevor started walking to the west. Geoff tailed behind him with his duffel bag filled with everything he thought he couldn’t get in the valley. They pass through a dirt road just full of overgrown foliage. They pass through a fence and the density doesn’t change at all.

“Here you are- The old Ramsey estate-“ Trevor leaned on the mailbox and the rotting log holding it up finally collapsed after decades of disuse. “I can get someone to fix that.” Trevor hissed an apology.

“I’ll fix it, just, what else do I have to know?” Geoff tiredly asked.

“Mail around noon… Sometimes we have events… I can definitely get you someone who has more time to spare to explain it.” Trevor started to sweat. He isn’t all that well versed in welcoming people. They haven’t had a newcomer to the Valley since Alfredo moved in and well, it’s not like he needed an introduction.

“Fine, just let me fix this.” 

“I’ll call some people, help you fix all this-“ Trevor started to offer.

“ _No_ , let me fix it myself.” Geoff yelled to get Trevor to listen. “ Just… Let me fix it.” Geoff quieted down, taking it as Trevor understanding when he started to make his way back down the overgrown dirt path.

He could finally check out the house. From the outside it looked okay. Maybe it just needed some fresh paint.

Going in though, was an entirely different monster. There’s water dripping through the living room ceiling, the distinct smell of something dead in the walls, and everything’s caked in an inch of dust.

But hell if it wasn’t his.


	2. A Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff meets a fellow farmer.

It was nearly six in the afternoon before someone knocked on his door.

Geoff threw the window of the kitchen open, even if it let out a defiant screech, and huffed a hello between coughs. 

“Are you… Geoff Ramsey?” Jack asked the man poking his head out the window. At least it was a porch window. 

“Yep.” He leaned out the window, pulling the bandana to his neck and breathing in the fresh air.

“I’m Jack I run a farm on the north end of town, Trevor told me you might need some help?”

“Right now all I need is a break.” Geoff complained, squeezing himself out the window. There he stood, covered in dust and rust stains, eye to eye with Jack, covered in dirt stains. 

“I’m sure I can get you some dinner.” Jack laughed, reaching out to pat Geoff. Geoff awkwardly accepted it and started to walk with Jack as the lanterns hanging on the fences started to light up. He’d have to ask about that another time. 

“I’ve been in Sky Valley for- I think ten years now!” Jack surprises himself. “Great place to live. It’s just one big community-“ Jack rambles while they walked into the cobblestone city.

“Jack we good for cheese delivery tomorrow?” Someone called from the delivery door of some local eatery obscured by a tree planted in the cobblestone. 

“Yeah Matt- I’ll see if Ryan’s got the stock!” Jack called back to him, getting a double thumbs up in response. 

“Who _was_ that?” Geoff asked, thinking there was a grand interconnecting web through the community.

“Matt. Runs the pizza place. A godsend for the valley.” Jack wistfully recounted. “You know what?” Jack suddenly changed directions and walked to the eatery with Geoff close behind him. 

“Matt- I think I’m going pizza tonight.” Jack almost smugly said, like it was the decision every night.

“Alright, what can I get you?” Matt slid up to the counter.

“Gimme a thin crust pepperoni and-“ He turned to Geoff. “What kinda pizza are you into?”

“I like pizza with like… Ham, jalapenos, and green peppers but I don’t want you to spend all that topping money-“ Geoff started to rescind on his wants, but Jack wasn’t having it.

“Are you kidding? Jack gets two free a week just ‘cause he makes the cheese.” Matt laughs, passing the order to Andy back in the kitchen. Geoff couldn’t help but smile at that. People were so open and friendly in the valley.

He could get used to life here.

 

* * *

 

They sat easily together, at Jack's dining room table.  

“Geoff, if you don’t mind me asking, why the valley?” Jack asked between slices.

“Wanted to get away from it all.” Geoff wistfully looked out Jack’s dining room window. Outside was Jack’s farm. A beautiful expanse. Maybe in a couple years, he could have something like that. 

“That’s it?” Jack tried to pry.

“Yep. Nothing else to tell.” Geoff clamed up.

He's been staring eye to eye at the pictures behind Jack since he sat down. Maybe Jack wanted him to see the pictures of him, happy with some other guy. Maybe that other guy'd walk in any minute.

“So… Who’s your boyfriend?” Geoff finally spoke up about the collection of pictures hanging behind Jack after staring at them the whole meal. Jack pulled his napkin to his face and whipped around to see them. 

“Oh- No Michael used to live with me- We weren’t-“ Jack started to trip over his words.

“For- Forget I said anything.” Geoff panicked. If he couldn’t be gay here then why be here?

The silence was thick for a second. 

“I wanted to date him but he… He moved out before I could bring it up.” Jack sorely admitted. He would have loved to be with Michael but they just proved to be very different people. 

“I’m sorry. Do you ever hear from him?” Geoff tries to be nice about it. 

“Ah” Jack started to laugh at Geoff’s misunderstanding. “Michael lives with Jeremy in the forest south of town. He got into- _Plants_.” Jack had to stress the last word. If Geoff could see his past crush just through some pictures on his wall, hopefully he can understand what he meant. 

“Ain’t these plants?” Geoff confusedly asked, gesturing out the window to the rows upon rows of flourishing plants.

“Weirder plants.” Jack plainly said, hoping to end the conversation.

“Oh- Gotcha.” Geoff cements in his mind that it was probably weed Jack was talking about. 

It wasn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I retain so much useless information, so those are actual pizzas they like to eat, mentioned in a video.


	3. Geoff's Regret

“So… I guess I’ll see you around.” Geoff awkwardly said at the door.

“Want me to walk you home, Geoff?” Jack innocently offered.

Now, Geoff had a decision to make. He could either go home himself and have no temptation to ask this bear of a man to fuck him on a century old sofa, or he could pull the ‘Would you like to come in?’ shtick. He’d already asked about his almost lover, so Geoff decided to take it easy and not have sex with a recognizable member of the community on his first night there. 

Maybe that was the wrong decision. It may be spring, but Geoff’s old shirt and sweatpants covered in his house gunk weren’t keeping him very warm on the walk home. Plus, his home’s disgusting.

He was cursing himself the whole way home. Who couldn’t recognize that Jack was probably the warmest cuddler in the valley?

Geoff apparently.

Stupid Geoff.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter that doesn't quite fit with the next chapter. So it gets posted by itself!


	4. From the Vinewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone arrives to help Geoff.

Geoff rolled over in his cold, lonely bed as the sun started to rise and glare into his eyes. If he was going to be a farmer, he’d have to get up when they get up.

But why does farming _have_ to happen at the asscrack of dawn?

He trudged downstairs, spending time putting on a moth-bitten pair of overalls he found in a closet. At least he wouldn’t mind losing the pair if it came down to it. He emptied the pockets onto the kitchen counter. All that could wait, right now he had a farm to fix.

Geoff’s first step outside in the morning left him overwhelmed.

“I could do a goddamn safari in here.” He grumbled to himself. It elicited a giggle from a nearby tree.

“Who’s there?” Geoff defensively held his rusty hedge clippers in front of him, ready to take out whatever was waiting for him. Or at least, he would have been, if he stopped shaking like a leaf.

“I’m warning you this is- This is my property!” Geoff yelled with his teeth chattering.

“I hear you’re new and thought I should introduce myself.” Micheal nervously came out of the overgrown foliage south of Geoff’s house. He kicked off branches and brambles as he went. Geoff can’t believe his eyes but holds back from laughing. He’s relieved though.

“Holy shit- Warn a guy next time!” Geoff pantomimed having a heart attack. Michael laughed and Geoff saw exactly why Jack liked him. But he wasn’t about to bring up Jack keeping photos of him still hung up. They looked happy in the photos though.

“Michael Jones.” Michael gestures to himself and shrugged. Geoff didn’t need the introduction.

“Geoff Ramsey.” Geoff nodded. Michael didn’t need one either.

“I see you’ve got _quite_ the plant problem...” Michael took a second to stare around at it all. “I’m good with plants.” He smugly continued.

“ _Of course you are-_ “ Geoff poked fun before realizing what he said. “I mean you’re in the valley and all...” He tried to backtrack.

“Yep.” Michael mischievously smiled at him. Maybe this was Geoff’s recollection point.

There was a moment of tense silence between he two of them. Neither of them really knew how to continue.

“So do you want my help or what?” Michael asked. He came all this way, from the south entrance too. If he was going to arrive, it’d be with theatrics.

“Sure? Can you help clear this stuff?” Geoff loosely gestured around him.

“Yeah- But the thing is, you’re gonna have to leave.” Michael plainly stated. If Geoff didn't know and he saw him clear a space, he'd be buying a ticket back to Los Santos immediately. He can't risk it.

“This is my house-“ Geoff began to whine.

“No, like, just go to town today. Maybe meet some people. Just come back later and it’ll have a clear spot.” Michael reassured him.

“I don’t suppose you can fix the chicken coop too?” Geoff asked, looking over at the barely standing structure. 

“I can try.” Michael laughed. Geoff really was never pleased.


	5. The Back Fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude of Geoff at the grocery store

‘Leave his property’ Fine. Michael better not burn his house down.

Geoff walked back to town. It looked pretty in the morning. Everything looked so fresh in the town. For some reason the crows were too friendly though. Someone’s probably fed them.

* * *

 

He probably needed groceries. He doubted someone would get him food every night. And he hadn’t had breakfast. So the little grocery store, The Picnic Basket, was the best option.

At the front, he picked up a basket and meandered past the fruit display.

“Geoff- It’s so good to see you!” Lindsay said as soon as he made it into the section she could see from her counter.

“Huh?” Geoff startled, turning around to see here.

“I heard you moved in and spotting a handlebar mustache is easy.” Lindsay backtracked and made up a lie. Geoff shrugged it off as just another of the townspeople who never see a new face.

Geoff took his sweet ass time looking around at everything the store had to offer. Tons of produce. How much does this valley produce anyway?

Well, if you count the grocery stores paying them off to not rob them, the valley produces a lot. And it's always first pick.

The front door bell rang as Jeremy entered, already holding his own basket. 

“What's on the list, Lil J?" Lindsay causally asked him, leaning on the counter. 

"Mussels. Doing a big meal tonight-" Jeremy stopped talking so boisterously when he saw Geoff was there. "Maybe a bag of em?" He minded his manners and asked.

“Mussels, mussels...” Lindsay repeated, going into the back storage fridge. Shit, did he say mussels or missiles? It can’t be missiles, right? Would Jeremy really be that ballsy to pick up some missiles with Geoff here? “You said mussels, right?” Lindsay poked her head out.

“Yep.” Jeremy nodded and held his breath, trying to not catch Geoff’s attention.

“Here you are-“ Lindsay slapped the bag down on the counter. It wasn't exactly a clean counter. It's seen just about every substance in its' time. 

“Thanks, see you around Lindsay.” Jeremy shoved the wet bag into his basket and left the store.

Geoff slowly made his way over to her.

“Did that guy not pay?” Geoff leaned close to whisper to her.

“He’s... On a tab.” Lindsay shrugged. Of course they gave her the difficult job. The one that has to keep the most secrets.

This wasn’t even a store, they had to bring in cash registers and price everything. Thank god Jack fielded him yesterday. There wasn’t even a point in having money exchanged in Sky Valley. This is a town of Fakes. If they can’t afford something, what are they gonna do, steal it?

Of course they are.


	6. A real possibilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin comes to do the electricity hookup and Michael loses hope.

The sun slid across the sky, slipping to the west.

“Hey Michael boy, where’s Geoff?” Gavin called to him as he strolled onto Geoff’s property. Michael cleared a nice thirty foot oval to give Geoff some room. He even unearthed the decayed chicken coop.

“I sent him to town.” Michael nonchalantly shrugged, tossing some rotten planks in a pile. He had time to work on the hen house. Hell, is he had even more time, he'd call up Jack and ask for a couple chickens.

“How’s he now?” Gavin got closer and more hushed.

“I think he might have understood what I meant- But then again. _This is Geoff we’re talking about_. The guy forgot his coffee was in his hand and walked down the street to buy another one.” He started to tell that story. Oh that was early in their lives. They were barely a city threat back then.

“The coffee shop went mental. I remember that one.” Gavin laughed. To be young, foolish, and unimportant again. He’d love to pull one offs again.

“Yeah- Geoff was so pissed we showed up... with guns...“ Michael trailed off, remembering that they can’t talk about that when Geoff doesn’t know.

Gavin couldn’t bear the silence.

“Ey boy, did you see Ryan’s electric box?” Gavin swiveled his head around.

“Nah- He hasn’t been here yet.” Michael shrugged, his mood soured.

“Aw Christ, I need the hook ups to get Geoff’s house powered.” Gavin looked away at Geoff’s house, distracted by his impending work.

Michael picked up some of the new wood for the coop.

“Ya think he’ll like it here?” Michael asked. It was uncharacteristically quiet for him, even a touch scared.

“What- Of course he’ll like it!” Gavin was half insulted. What’s not to like about Sky Valley? It’s beautiful year round, it’s out of the city, there’s no security cameras, and technically it’s out of anyone’s jurisdiction. It was every Fake’s wet dream, to get off scot-free.

“No, not the Geoff we know. I’m talking- _This Geoff_.” Michael made sure he knew. Who Geoff was and who he currently was are two different people.

“You don’t think he’s ever gonna remember us?” Gavin asked quietly. He could have been insulted, but he knew how big the possibility was. Geoff had been gone for so long, they could barely keep track of him half the time. So, they set him up with a shit job he’d hate to drive him out of the city. All those nights putting up posters of Sky Valley for Geoff to see on his way to work were going to waste.

“We’re new people to him. If anything, we started over.” Michael became dismissive about the whole thing.

“We can’t start over-“ Gavin gets flabbergasted. “Geoff’s the bloody reason we’re all here today- Goddamn First King.” He started to get heated about it.

“Its just... Don’t get your hopes up.” Michael sighed, leaning against the wall he’s built. He’s built two walls, the wall to keep the chickens warm and the wall to keep Geoff from disappointing him if he doesn’t remember.

Michael’s entire time in the Fakes was supposed to be memorable… Explosions rocking the seaboard. Stunt jumps in getaway cars into cargobobs. Carrying the biggest, loudest gun into a firefight.

Hoping someone said it was awesome.

But Geoff doesn’t remember a thing.


	7. Change Station, not changing station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff finds himself in the one shop he felt nervous in.

“So, I hear Geoff finally came.” Larry put his feet up on the counter and swapped ears the phone was on.

“He’s still... Forgetful.” Jack started to carefully word over the phone.

“How many hints have people tried?” Larry asked.

“Only a couple." Jack admitted. 

“Geoff takes no hints. You gotta be straight up with him." He explained.

"Geoff takes hints!" Jack had a lot of faith in Geoff.

"What about when they taped Jeremy over the heist table?" Larry started to say. He had a whole list of the shenanigans they've all pulled to directly feed off of Geoff's low perception.

"Okay-" Jack sighed and readied himself for the list again.

"And- Shhhh. I gotta go." Larry panicked and sat upright in the chair, throwing his legs off the counter.

"What?" Jack asked. "He just walked by the side. He might be coming in." Larry leaned over the counter and hung up.

 

* * *

 

"What even is this shop?" Geoff asked, mostly to himself, walking through the barbershop section and finding himself in the tattoo parlor.

"What- We change looks! A haircut? A dyejob? A tattoo? We got you." Larry gave his pitch. "I can see you've got some tats already-" He moved to gesture to Geoff's hands.

Geoff shrinked away.

"All that in one store?" Geoff asked like he thought it violated health codes. It probably did, but they don't really need health codes.

"We wouldn't call it the Change Station for nothing." Larry almost laughed, but reigned it in.

"I'm just poking around..." He awkwardly began to look at the tattoo chair.

"Feel free to browse. No one's saying you have to get something done today." Larry backed off, knowing Geoff really did need more time.

Geoff nervously scanned the walls. They're wallpapered in tattoo ideas from just about all over. But, to him, they don't feel original. Up on the wall, Geoff spied one in particular. He's seen it before, probably at a beach where he'd see people's backs.

But it just feels so familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take a long break-  
> I accidentally starting writing way ahead and needed something to connect it all.


	8. Chicken Handbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Geoff home before he causes anymore trouble and comes with a gift.

“Hey Geoff-“ Jack said, catching Geoff as he exited. “Getting some work done?” Jack’s ready to applaud him and ask to see the finished product like always.

“Just looking.” Geoff shrugged and readjusted his grip on his groceries.

"Hah, Larry’s got stuff for everyone. I know I’ve been in there enough.” Jack took the emphasis off Geoff and rest it on him instead.

“Getting what done?” Geoff seemed to breathe easier when he wasn’t being questioned.

“Oh just everything. I like to keep my tattoos looking fresh.” Jack laughed a bit.

“You have tattoos?” Geoff asked. Maybe his preconceived notion of Jack as someone strictly rooted in ‘old-school’ was wrong.

“This big one on my back from my motorcycling days.” Jack pointed lazily to his back and only then does Geoff notice he’s got a chicken by the feet in his hand. He looks at Jack’s other hand and sees another. Was he really holding them the whole time?

“So, uh, what’cha got there?” Geoff asked, wide-eyed over Jack walking through the town with chickens just… in his hands. They're hanging upside down and he's got them by their legs.

“Chickens.” Jack plainly said, only then realizing he’d have to explain himself. “I heard you wanted to have chickens and well, I have a couple too many…”

“I don’t really know if I can keep them. I- I asked Michael to help fix the coop and he just told me to leave for the day.” Geoff was full in indecision about it. Michael said maybe. Maybe doesn’t mean yes and definitely doesn’t mean no in this context.

“How about we just go check. If it isn’t done, I’ll take em back to my house and bring them over another day when it’s done.” Jack offered a middle option. He tucked the chickens up under his arms since they’ve calmed down.

“Sounds good to me.” Geoff sighed with relief and they set out back to Geoff’s farm.


	9. There was Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff comes back home

Geoff came back with groceries and Jack, who’s holding a hen and a rooster under his arms.

"I hope this won't be awkward for you-" Geoff preemptively apologized.

"Why would it be?" Jack asked like he thought Geoff had another secret to tell. 

”Michael’s over and-“ Geoff started to form the excuse.

"Michael and I are still friends. What happened happened." Jack put it plainly. Jack doesn’t have the time or the patience to describe the wedge that was driven between the whole crew. Especially when that wedge was walking right next to him.

"Jack! Have you seen Ryan? Guy hasn’t even laid out the fusebox, I had to do it myself!" Gavin loudly complained from the side of Geoff’s house.

"No- Hasn't been around all day." Jack said, trying to make it sound like a surprise. That’s what Ryan was always good at, disappearing.

"Huh. He usually pokes around." Michael trailed off.

"Can you head inside and tell me if the lights turn on?” Gavin motions towards the front door before ducking back to the fuse box.

“I've got my arms full right now- Is the coop fixed?” Jack asked, still holding on to the chickens who were getting fussy.

“Yeah you can throw the chickens in anytime.” Michael waved him off. Jack went and locked them in before heading inside with Geoff. They stood around in Geoff’s kitchen while they heard the clicking and muttering of Gavin and Michael playing with the fusebox outside.

 

* * *

 

“So… You excited to be a farmer now?” Jack asked as Geoff started to unload his groceries. Just a couple things, probably only for that day's dinner.

“Yeah! I want to have all sorts of chickens and maybe some crops too. Like…” Geoff trailed off as he searched his head for stuff that grew in spring. Strawberries probably?

“Ha, I’m sure you can figure it out. If you need anything, call me up.” Jack mused. What was taking those two so long?

 

* * *

 

"He should have power..." Gavin trailed off, staring intensely at the collection of mangled wires

"Gavin... Is that supposed to be plugged in?" Michael pointed to the loose hanging purple wire.

"Oh- Yeah it is." Gavin snapped out of his electrician’s trance and plugged the only wire not connected to anything into the only plug left open. Sometimes, he overlooked simple things like that.

 

* * *

 

Inside, the lights pop on and Geoff can fully see all the spots he missed cleaning. He still had so much more to do. He waved everyone off, even the guy he didn’t really meet.

There’s always tomorrow.

He sat up in bed for a couple hours, checking out the old books he found while cleaning.

All of them were marked up with just about any note the previous reader was thinking. Handwriting must be one of these genetic things, Old Man Ramsey’s handwriting looks like the grocery list Geoff wrote this morning.

Eventually, Geoff turned his light off and went to bed, feeling like he finally belonged here.


	10. The yellow pages

Geoff woke up with his rooster’s crow and made a note to himself that today's the first official day of his farm. He had chickens, he had space to plant stuff and...

He had no idea what he was doing.

Suddenly, his feelings of comfort sloughed off like a shed skin and he felt helpless again. But to ask people for more help? What was he to them but a stranger? How long could they really put up with him?

So, he walked back to town and straight to the town hall.

 

* * *

 

"Hey..." Geoff started to say when he got into the town hall. Trevor was loitering on a couch in front of the desks. "I don't know if you have like a phone book I can have?" Geoff explained once he got Trevor's attention.

"Oh- Actually yeah. We made one last year as a joke and printed 200 'cause we're idiots." Trevor laughed about it, getting up and heading behind the desks to get it. While Trevor's busy, Geoff glances over at the desks and finds... Someone who looks like Trevor. But also, a little off. Maybe if Trevor got a tan and some more cheeks. “Weren’t you..?” Geoff looks between him and Trevor’s back, hunched over a filing cabinet.

“You must have me mistaken for someone else.” Alfredo tried not to be as smug as he usually is with that line.

“Here’s the phone book. Should have everyone in it.” Trevor held it out to Geoff. It was a black canvas with green stars on it. There’s also… A duck?

“The duck?” Geoff questions the indented duck on the cover.

“Symbol of the valley. We needed something, okay?” Trevor can’t help but laugh just a bit. “Take it up with my predecessor.” Trevor elected to leave immediately after saying that so Geoff can’t ask who that was. He can either act stupid or tell the truth, and Geoff’s still not ready to know.


	11. Return to the Picnic Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff needs a lot of help and everyone's willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very long but splitting it up seemed stupid.

Geoff thumbed through the little book and had to check every single entry to find Jack until he got to the P’s. Turns out his last name was Pattillo. And for some reason it lists that he’s a pilot? He guessed that in a small town, you might as well put some information about each other in it.

He paused for a second to think about his entry saying ‘chicken farmer’. It, for a moment, gave him the confidence to make the call.

 

* * *

 

Jack wiped off his hands and came into the kitchen where his phone was ringing on the wall.

“Hello? Jack here.” He said, shoving the phone between his shoulder and head.

“Hey- Jack it’s Geoff Ramsey…”

“Geoff-“ Jack grabbed the phone and instead held it. “What’s up?” He asked with more capacity to give his attention to the conversation.

“I’m calling about the chickens and stuff. I sort of wanted to know what to feed them and how and if there was other stuff I should know…” Geoff trailed off, halfway ashamed for not knowing anything, the other half ashamed for having to ask for more help.

“Well, for layers you want a 15, maybe 16 percent protein with added calcium. But if you’re going for boilers something around 25 is best to build them up.” Jack started to list off the options to him.

“So I get a bag of just like… Seed?” Geoff asked. Seeds have protein, right?

“Just come meet me at the store.” Jack said in frustration. Explaining all this over the phone was like… Was like… Well, it was like explaining something over the phone. He can’t help him understand it for nothing.

“See you there!” Geoff felt relief that Jack would walk him through it all.

Jack pulled the phone away from his ear and dialed up the Picnic basket.

“Y’ello.” Lindsay picked up the phone and put down her own.

“Lindsay can you go down to the storage warehouse and pick up stuff for chickens? Within the next couple minutes if you can.” Jack hurriedly asked.

“Feeder, waterer, bag of feed fine?” Lindsay listed off, preparing to have it ready by that afternoon.

“Variety of feeds I’m trying to teach Geoff about em.” Jack went ahead and mentioned Geoff. Whenever anyone mentioned him anymore, it became a hurry.

“Gotcha. Twenty minutes.” Lindsay said, hanging up.

Jack hurried out of his farm to beat Geoff to the store.

 

* * *

 

“Geoff!” Jack yelled to him from far off.

“Jack-“ Geoff noticed him coming from his home.

“The store’s… closed right now.” Geoff nodded his head toward the ‘Be back in 20 minutes’ sign that was wedged in the door. Lindsay really came through.

“That doesn’t matter. We can just sit out here until it’s open.” Jack laxly said, sitting on the bench next to the door.

“So…” Geoff sat and tried to think of something to talk about. “You’re a pilot?”

“Yeah I am, Geoffrey.” Jack was amazed. He leaned forward and awaited what other things Geoff knew.

“I read it out of the little phone book Trevor gave me.” He went on about it.

“Oh.” Jack was decidedly less impressed and had to contain his disappointment.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, store’s open.” Lindsay poked her head out and pulled the paper out of the door. They both got up and headed inside.

“Let’s go see what the store’s got for you.” Jack said, making a beeline to the chicken supplies Lindsay brought up.

“So, like I told you, what you choose your chickens to be changes what you feed em.” He began, stopping in front of the couple bags Lindsay laid out.

“What are my choices?” Geoff asked.

“Usually there’s three; Layers, Boilers, and Pets.” Jack started to say. Geoff is cursing himself for not bringing a pen and paper. He hoped he could remember.

“Pets- You just need a good mix. But like I told you on the phone, protein will make or break your birds.”

“So, how much do they need?” They're birds. How much meat do they really need?

“That’s the question. You wanna eat your birds or have eggs?” Jack squatted down to look at the 50 pound bags.

“I don’t want to eat them” Geoff stressed.

“Then a layer mix is what you want!” He patted a bag. “15, 16 percent protein. Plus calcium for good eggs.”

“How much do they eat? That’s a huge bag.” Geoff thought briefly about the chickens absolutely demolishing the whole bag in a day.

“Usually about a fourth pound a day give or take. Here, you’re gonna need these too.” Jack picked up the waterer and the feeder. That way, Geoff didn’t have to go through feeding them every day. Fill these up and they’re good to go for a while.

“How much is all this gonna cost-“ Geoff worried. Jack stole a look at Lindsay who stopped what she was doing at the counter and stood up.

“Hey Geoff-“ Lindsay called to him. He whipped around.

“With you being a farmer here, you want me to open you up a tab?” Lindsay continued.

“I guess so? Does it have a limit or a due date or-“

“Pay as you can. I trust you won’t fuck me over.” Lindsay gave Geoff a smile and to him it meant the world. “So bring that shit up here.” She waved them to her.

Jack and Geoff picked up the items and lugged them to the counter.

“This is all? Nothing else?” Lindsay asked, always ready for a last item. They both nodded.

“Actually, I’m gonna throw in something.” Lindsay said, ducking below the counter and pulling up an incubator. “For your eggs.” She tried to explain more.

“Thanks Lindsay.” Jack said, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

“A’course.” She smiled.

The two of them left with everything Geoff needed to make his chickens feel at home.


	12. Chicky bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return home, meet Gavin, end the day.

“Gavver! Good to see ya.” Jack stressed to say under the weight of the feed bag. Gavin was sitting on the fence between Geoff’s farm and town, head down looking at his phone with a coffee held out in front of him.

“Ey Jack. Got some little chicky bits for the chickens?” Gavin asked, looking up.

“Do you think this is enough?” Jack joked.

“I think you’re gonna get some really fat chickens.” Gavin joked along with him.

Geoff was left a little stranded, not knowing exactly who this guy was.

“Geoff this is Gavin, Gavin Geoff-“ Jack waved between the two.

“Do you prefer Gavver, Gavin-“ Geoff was about to list off other shortenings but Gavin stopped him there.

"Gavver, Gav, Gavino, and Gavin. All good, all me.” Gavin told him. They stood there in silence for a bit before Jack spoke up.

“This thing’s 50 pounds. Let’s deliver it already.” He stressed. That got everyone moving to Geoff's farm, where the plants were already encroaching on the oval Michael shore down. 

With them arriving, the chickens started to react to them, making any noise they knew how to. Jack hefted the sack of feed against the wood wall of the coop.

"Gav, you still got your all-in-one-tool on you?" Jack asked, needing something to rip open the bag. Gavin threw his backpack with the rainbow straps down and dug around inside for a minute, taking out other objects like a chisel, a bag of cubes, a bigger black cube, and finally, what looks like a swiss army knife. He handed it over to Jack, who pulled one of the iridescent tools out to cut open the bag.

"That cool looking and it doesn't have scissors?" Geoff asked. Usually they had scissors. No telling how good they'd be against plastic mesh burlap, but probably a first choice before stabbing.

"Nope." Jack flatly said, handing it back to Gavin. He unscrewed the top of the feeder, dipping it in the bag of pellets.

Jack cautiously opened the door to the coop, leg blocking the chickens from any escape measures, put the feeder down, and stood there indignantly.

"So?" Jack asked. Geoff and Gavin both stared at him. "The waterer?" Gavin jogged over to the house and grabbed the hose, turning it on and yanking the ancient thing over to Geoff. He filled it up and handed it to Jack through the door like a shady exchange. But they could see each other plain as day, it was only a chicken wire door.

Jack backed out, leaving the chickens to their food. They all stood around the coop, just watching.

“Woah- They really like the food.” Geoff remarked, seeing them hork down pellets like there's no tomorrow.

“You didn’t feed them at all, of course they’re hungry!” Gavin was nearly laughed about it.

"Are they gonna choke on those?" Geoff asked, really watching those chickens go to town slamming back compressed tubes of feed.

"It's either pellets or crumble and crumble gets wasted so much easier than pellets do." Jack said with disdain for crumble. It's good for chicks and young pullets but it's eventually just a mess.

“So… Gavin, what sort of stuff do you do?” Geoff asked, feeding his chickens finally crossed off his to do list. He had time for pleasantries again.

“I’ve got a solar farm down south. Plus I like little sculptures!” Gavin got excited about what he does.

“And you wired my house.” Geoff added, like Gavin was selling himself short. “Ryan was supposed to do that.” Gavin admitted. “But he never showed up.” He got a bit miffed about it. Yeah, who even was Ryan?

* * *

 

“I’ll see you soon Geoff. Don’t forget you’re not alone here. People’ll help you.” Jack assured him, patting his shoulder. Jack left soon after to work on his own fields before sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sike not dead!   
> This was literally the only unfinished bit for several planned chapters.  
> Now it's opened the floodgates.


	13. Red Eyed Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff gets scared

Geoff couldn’t contain the drive to do as much as possible with his farm. He tilled past sunset, making sure the next day would be easy. The lights of the path between his farm and town illuminating the darkness for him. But as the moon rose, Geoff saw something off in the briars and brambles of his overgrown property.

* * *

Frozen in place, Geoff watched as this specter walked across his farm, through the thick underbrush, and left to the north. After he disappeared up the trail, Geoff was still stuck in place for several minutes, shaking so hard his hoe was sinking deeper into the dirt. He nearly wanted to cry, all he wanted; the peace, the quiet, was all gone so quickly.

That night was the first night he couldn’t sleep in Sky Valley. He felt like he was in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the only reason I wrote this whole thing- Because I have worn nothing but the skull mask in stardew valley.


	14. Mailbox Campaign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff wants something done about the ominous skeleton problem.   
> Town hall just doesn't care.

The next morning Geoff shuffled into the town hall, looking pale and terrified.

“I need to talk to the mayor.” He ashamedly said to Alfredo at the counter. Alfredo half looked up before actually registering Geoff was standing there.

“I’m sure whatever it is-“ Alfredo tried to get the information out of Geoff but he was not having it.

“No- I need to talk to him-“ Geoff raised his voice as Trevor left his office.

“What can I do for ya Geoff?” Trevor put on a pained smile, knowing that whatever Geoff came in for, it’d be out of his hands.

“I think- No, I know I saw a monster on my farm last night.” Geoff pointedly said, leaning over the counter.

“Really?” Trevor picked up his cup of coffee. “What’d it look like?” He nonchalantly asked.

“Like- Like glowing red eyes and just… a skull.” Geoff warily recounted. Trevor nearly choked on his coffee. Exactly 1 person fit that description.

“Alright, I’ll make sure a report gets filed. If it happens again just tell me.” Trevor told him, choosing to not tell him the truth. He wanted to appear empathetic about it, but at the same time, this is Ryan we're talking about.

“Well I don’t want monsters on my farm! Does anyone here have anything against them?” Geoff panicked, thinking about how quickly his chickens could get taken. He’s had them for one day but if anything happened to them he would immediately start crying in the middle of his farm.

“I- I don’t think we have anything for that.” Trevor awkwardly said. Geoff made a series of defeated sounds and left the town hall.

“So… Should we tell everyone else in town that Ryan is scaring Geoff?” Alfredo leaned over in his chair, peering around the partition.

“Can we do letters?” Trevor hissed at the tough decision. 

“We can do letters.” Alfredo shrugged, popping open the drawer of his desk.

Letters went to ever mailbox that day, except for Geoff’s. Because if there’s one thing Sky Valley likes, it’s an in-joke.


	15. Monster Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy busting through the underbrush offering to smack Ryan

Back at Geoff’s farm, he still hadn’t gotten over the mayor’s dismissal.

“I’ve been here three fucking days and they don’t even tell me there’s a monster here.” Geoff scoffed, throwing handfuls of weeds from where he ripped them up.

“Some place.” He huffed. Looks like he'd be on his own when it came to creepy skulls in the dead of night.

“Hey!” Someone yelled to him from the south, through the thick trees. “Are you Geoff?” Jeremy asked, emerging from the undergrowth like it was nothing. What is with these guys and just battling the brush when he had a perfectly good path.

“Yeah?” Geoff warily agreed. He’d only seen this guy leave the market without paying, he’d decided to be wary.

“I heard you had a monster problem and wanted to lend a hand.” Jeremy shrugged. He more looked like he crawled away from his last monster hunt. But that's just what Jeremy looks like, torn to shreds.

“Get rid of it!” He went straight to yelling. 

“Hold on-“ Jeremy laughed. “Mind telling me about it first?” He already knew it was Ryan from the letter direct from the town hall. But he has to work off what Geoff knows so it looks more natural.

“It was something with a skull with red eyes and it was scary!” Geoff yelled. “Go kill it!” He emphasized.

“Gotcha. I’ll see if I can.” Jeremy agreed, the picture of him beating Ryan off with a stick came to mind.


	16. Skeleton with a Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's here

**BAM**

Geoff shot up in bed, like awakening from a nightmare.

**BAM**

A gun in the valley? Who the hell would shoot a gun here?

**BAM**

Okay, it's probably Jeremy killing the skeleton.

**BAM**

What if the skeleton had a gun? Geoff ran out of bed and to the front door. His robe was upstairs so he improvised with a raincoat over his underwear and his slip-ons.

**BAM**

That's to the north. Geoff started walking that way, seething for multiple reasons. Someone woke him up. Someone was shooting a gun. Someone was shooting a gun at 7 in the fucking morning!

**BAM**

Geoff began to also hear the 'tink' of cans as they got shot.

"Hey!" Geoff complained loudly as he saw a stranger reloading the gun in question.

"Hey yourself." He said back to him, resting the gun down.

"I don't like you shooting that gun all over the place."

"Sorry. I have to stay in practice.” “I just don’t go out and shoot that much anymore, y’know?” He nonchalantly leaned on the wood barrier.

“Who the hell are you and why are you shooting this early?” Geoff only became more irate. The sound of guns haunted him. Like it was the only noise he could hear clearly and it hurt every time.

“Well I’m Ryan-“ Ryan played up his introduction. “And I like shooting things.” He smiled at Geoff. “Could you not shoot your gun-“ Geoff was about to list a few reasons he could think of. Children? He hasn’t seen a kid here. Too early? Already mentioned it and he doesn’t seem to care. He’s uncomfortable with it? Yeah but what if Ryan hunts? Geoff can’t cite his aversion to guns as a reason this guy should give up a livelihood.

“So just this gun? I can shoot other guns?” Ryan spun it around on him. Geoff was left in the dust. "If you don't like this gun, what kind of guns do you like, Geoff?" Ryan complacently asked him. He managed to get Geoff up here with absolutely no problem. One stray shot and Geoff usually came rushing in to yell about putting bullet holes in his walls. It didn't hurt to throw in a couple more.

"I like..." Geoff's eyes lingered on the gun. It was well worn, had to be a couple years old at least. The paint's worn off on worry spots near Ryan's hand. But his hand doesn't rest on those spots. Is it even his gun?

"Yeah?" Ryan pulled his mouth into a smile, hoping to draw out Geoff's memories of the gun stash.

"No- No I don't like guns. Stop shooting so early in the goddamn morning." Geoff shook off the feeling and switched to yelling. Ryan remained unfazed.

"Here, you probably need your own gun." Ryan held out the gun. "Least I can do is give you this old piece of shit." Ryan nearly recoiled at the idea of calling this mid range, highly versatile gun that's been repainted from chrome to black then pink, that's been hanging behind the vacation photos in the penthouse, a piece of shit. If it wasn't for this piece of shit, he wouldn't be here now.

"I- I don't really need this-" Geoff tried to say no, but Ryan’s already put it in his hands.

"What if something tries to kill your chickens?" Ryan poises a real possibility.

"Kill my- I can't shoot something!" Geoff anxiously rubbed his hand around the gun, right on the worry spots. Old habits die hard, so it seems.

"Yeah you can. All you have to do is pull the trigger. Then it fires a bullet." “Try it.” He nodded to the cans stacked up on the fence. Brand new cans of Sprunk. Either Ryan had a lot more of them up there, or he’s a terrible shot.

Geoff reluctantly hunched over, took aim, and- Missed every can up there.

“It’s okay. We can practice again.” Ryan offered.

“I really don’t want this.” Geoff put the gun down. Flecks of pink paint stuck to his fingers, reminding him that he should get back to work on the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69 kudos  
> nice


	17. Grif goes missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends come to warn Geoff that he can't outrun his past

A knock came at Geoff's front door. Okay, not one, a series of them. Geoff lazily got out of bed, threw on his bathrobe and got downstairs. If this was another of Gavin’s early morning visits just because the guy wakes up with the sun he’d...

But when Geoff answered the door he didn’t have the guy who runs the solar farm to gripe at. He had two of his former coworkers from his last job. The job he finally got out of.

“Ramsey. Good to see you.” Burnie said with a fake smile. Geoff hoped he’d never see him again.

“Can I help you?” Geoff acted like he barely knew them.

“Yes. You know why we’re here.” Burnie smugly said.

“I don’t. I quit last week.” Geoff plainly replied.

“Conveniently, your costume quit too.” Gus finally piped up.

“What about it?” Geoff shrugged like he couldn’t care less.

“Ramsey, did you steal your Grif costume?” Burnie pointedly asked.

“No.” Geoff looked him square in the eye.

“Geoff, as a friend, did you take it because you thought it was yours?” Gus tried to play good cop. He’s very bad at playing good cop. It sounded more like accusatory cop.

“No.” Geoff repeated.

“Geoff you might not be hearing us. If that costume isn’t in the studio for next week’s commercial shoot; There’s gonna be cops after you.” Gus tried to make it clear they were trying to protect him.

“I didn’t steal it.” Once again, Geoff’s voice strained.

“Okay. We’ll come back in a couple days.” Burnie shrugged while shaking his head, trying to stay above Geoff in volume.

“For what? You’re not allowed on my property again.” He barked back.

“C’mon Goeff-“ Gus started.

“Get off my property!” Geoff yelled at them. “You fucks and all of Red Versus Blue can suck my dick!” He bore his teeth and pointed square at them.

“Geoff-“ Burnie gave one last attempt.

“I mean it!” Geoff yelled even louder, his voice cracked under both the volume and the emotion. He slammed the door in their faces. All they could do is look indignantly at each other and go down the porch steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those Burnie and Gus tags finally get used...  
> And you find out Geoff got saddled with being a suit actor for another of RT's things.


	18. The Bus Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus and Burnie head back, Steffie controls, and Jeremy flees.

"I just don't get him anymore. He seemed fine with his shit job." Gus said, walking slowly on the dirt road back.

"Well, would you be fine with baking your ass off in a suit all day while everyone yells and there's explosions?" Burnie pointedly asks.

"It’s what I do. So, no." Gus huffed, kicking up dust.

"I honestly don't know how he dealt with it in the first place." Burnie summed up in his mind that maybe Geoff was addicted to people being assholes to each other.

* * *

 

They neared the bus station. It's the only convenience store for miles. Not to mention the only bus stop, but that's a given. The bell on the door rang as the two of them entered and pretended to not be there entirely for a bus trip back. They eventually made it to the counter where Steffie sat.

"Return trip, gents?" Steffie asked them with a slight smile.

"Yeah- We'll be back in a week probably." Burnie plays it off, rolling his eyes.

"I look forward to seeing you back." Steffie laughs a bit and started up the computer next to her.

"You look so familiar. Have you ever done commercials?" Gus asked, half because he doesn't have any other conversation to hold, and half because she really did look familiar.

"Oh, I get that a lot." She smiled, knowing just where they saw her from. Her one slip up where she showed her face. But because she was in the B-Team, no news outlet cared for more than an hour. "Give me a minute to tell the bus you'll be boarding. Then I can give you the time." She went back to typing.

"Sounds great." Gus nodded. Burnie and Gus walked away to peruse the convenience store that was the bus stop.

* * *

 

Down the road leading to Sky Valley, a bright purple and yellow, low riding sports car was speeding through with cops barely keeping up.

"Steffie?" A radio next to her crackled. She's got it on her ear immediately.

"Reading loud and clear." She wedged it with her shoulder.

"Can you call the gates to let me in?" Jeremy almost panicked.

"What's the password?" Steffie continued to talk evenly, rolling over to the keyboard. Can't have anyone thinking this conversation really is what it is.

"Really? I'm about to get to the peak-" Jeremy said, annoyed. He downshifted to make the turn.

"Password." Steffie replied, a little bit mischievously.

"Fuckin- Bum Cheese." He defeatedly said, checking his rear view mirror.

"Should be on the way." She replied back, picking up the controller linked with the 18-wheeler that peeled out of the side road ahead of Jeremy. Jeremy swerved around the rig, getting under it with his low car. The underside of the 18-wheeler opened and lowered the prongs which attached to Jeremy's bumpers. He began to lift into the rig. Jeremy revved the engine on the car to make it appear that he was speeding away so that as the cruisers rounded the blind turn, he was gone. Inside, there were lockers for everyone with changes of clothes. Jeremy frantically stripped down and threw on some casual, but dirtied up clothes.

Jeremy moved to sit up in the cab and call Steffie back.

"Steffie how's everything going there?" He asked, thumbing through the glove compartment.

"Oh hey Jeremy, how's the well digging going?" She asked him to generate the conversation.

"Well- Oh the Well of Suffering. Pretty good. I need some more people in it." Always more suffering to be had.

"Really? Well, these two guys rolled into town a bit ago- They're gonna leave soon though. I was wondering if you could give me a time?" Steffie dropped that part of the conversation to start a new one.

"Can you stall em?" Jeremy asked.

"How long? Uh..." She pretends to check some paperwork while Jeremy figures out how far outside of the valley he is. Jeremy sees the Welcome to Sky Valley sign pass by, that old sky blue sign with the established date crossed out ought to get remade one of these days.

"I'm only twenty minutes out." Jeremy confirmed.

"Eh, the bus is gonna roll in a bit, not sure when though." Steffie pretended to not know. She knew everything. Anything they needed, she knew where to get. The bus was right where she always put it, waiting in the underground parking lot just like every other vehicle. Hell, Ryan's accidentally poked a hole in it enough times.

“No no- Twenty minutes sounds about right.” She acted like she checked a chart about it.

"Did'ja hear that? Like twenty minutes." Burnie nodded to acknowledge it. But that bus isn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & the Steffie tag  
> Plus sneak peak at that Well of Suffering Tag


End file.
